


Chuck vs his Needs

by ract46



Series: Master Gianni [1]
Category: Chuck (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M, Pre Episode S01E01
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-11-11
Updated: 2011-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-25 23:00:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/275802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ract46/pseuds/ract46
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set prior to the pilot episode, in an AU where BDSM relationships are the norm and everyone is graded on a sub/Dom scale.  Chuck reflects on a past relationship affecting his decisions now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Submitting

**Author's Note:**

> This story is my first attempt at writing; I haven't had anyone proof-read it. I do have firm ideas on how the AU works and where I want to take the story.

It’s five days until his 26th birthday, and three days until his collaring; he hasn’t told his sister Ellie, her sub Devon or even his own best friend Morgan about that yet. He hasn’t told them anything about the Dom he has been meeting for the last six months, and submitting to for the last five.

Chuck is currently kneeling naked on the king-size bed, his knees a foot and a half apart, his torso stretched out forward as he holds onto the leather headboard; he likes the rough feel of the leather under his hands, warm and sweaty. He gripped the headboard tighter, his head falling forward as he arched his back looking for the next sting of the leather across his shoulders. The heat spread out, all he could feel of the lash of the flogging now, a low moan nothing more than a sigh escaping his lips; his cock untouched, hard and needy, pulsed between his outstretched legs. He would not come; not yet, not without his Masters’ permission.

As the warmth across his upper back and shoulders spread through every part of him he felt himself slip into that fuzzy warm state of subspace; could feel himself float up through the clouds of the night sky above them.

\--

Gianni’s voice… Master Gianni’s voice… _**his**_ Masters’ voice, a goofy grin spreading across his face as his brain starts to process this thought, breaks through the fog starting to bring him back from subspace, back to reality. Master Gianni is cleaning him up; washing the detritus of his orgasm from his stomach and between his legs.

Chuck has a sudden worried thought, “did he?”

“You are such a good boy”, he must have been given permission; Master Gianni wouldn’t be so pleased with him if he didn’t.

“You mark so beautifully.” At his Masters’ light push against his shoulder Chuck turns to lie on his stomach on the bed; so that his Master can admire the marks he’s left on his body, and he can lie and enjoy his Masters gaze upon him. He knows the look, the way his Masters’ eyes shine beneath his black prominent eyebrows; his green eyes bright with desire, with a hunger for him; pleasure at his marks and bruises on Chucks” body. Chuck enjoys that look, the look that says his Master wants him, enjoys him and that Chuck means something to him.

He feels the cool salve being applied to his ass and back where his Master spanked and flogged him. Another smile spreads across Chucks face as he accepts his Masters aftercare, there is always aftercare; Master Gianni always makes sure that Chuck is okay after a scene, always comforts him and there will be snacks and cuddling ; he’s never felt so wanted and never enjoyed submitting to anyone so much before.

It was certainly never like this with Jill. Looking back on that time at Stanford he doesn’t know how he didn’t realise, Ellie did, Morgan did. He was in an abusive relationship, but Chuck didn’t see it. He didn’t want to; he was in love with Jill and believed that she loved him. Maybe that’s why he hasn’t told them about Master Gianni, scared that they wouldn’t trust his judgement; that they’d want to stop the collaring. He knows he wants this more than anything he has wanted before, way more than an original boxed mint condition Millennium Falcon. He needs this.

He’s going to have to tell them, there are only a few more days until he enters into a two year contract. He’ll think about that tomorrow. For the moment he’ll just enjoy the feel of his Masters hands soothing the salve into his skin, and then they’ll cuddle; and snack on some cheese puffs.


	2. Aftercare

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck recalls the night he got the only thing he has left from his relationship with Jill

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with part one this has not been proof-read by anyone.

It’s four years, nine months and four days until his 26th birthday.

Twenty year old Chuck’s breaths are coming short and shallow as he scampers as fast as he can and his hands and knees to the nearest corner of the room; his body has been waxed smooth from the neck down, the hair on his head is clipped to less than an inch. His hands are bound in front of him, some splinters of wood caught in the ropes; his back and ass are a canvas of bruises, some are older than others; and there are fresh welts from a cane across his ass and back, some close to his kidneys. Tears and snot are covering his face as he silently mouths “No” unable to make a sound after screaming for too long. She ignored his safe words again.

“ **GET BACK HERE BITCH!** ” she roars at him, her voice distorted by her anger; her anger at whatever outside their relationship she had been taking out on him during the scene, and now her anger at him for breaking the bench she had tied his bound hands to when he bolted from the caning.

He really just couldn’t take anymore, not after the beating he’d already endured; he used his safe words, he did, he knows he did, didn’t he?

He cowers further into the corner, his back to the room. Glass shatters on the wall next to him and melted wax splatters across his back, too hot, as his eyes widen in fear.

“Get back here, and get yourself over this bench, I haven’t finished with you!” her voice closer to normal now that some of her anger was taken out on the broken candle holder.

He crawls back to the bench, overwhelmed by his fear; he wasn’t always, isn’t always afraid of her.

“You don’t get to evade punishment bitch, now you need to be punished for that as well”

It wasn’t his punishment; he hadn’t done anything wrong; it was a scene. Any thoughts are wiped from his mind as the pain sears across his shoulders from the impact of the cane and he prepares to scurry down into the darkness of the rabbit hole and hide until it’s over…

\--

Chuck jolts awake, enveloped in strong arms around him as he lies between soft cotton sheets.

It’s four days until his 26th birthday, and two days until his collaring.

He hadn’t thought of that night with Jill for months now, several weeks at least. He’s curled into Master Giannis’ side as his Master lies on his back, one arm under Chuck holding him tight and the other over him fingers tracing lightly over the scar. The only physical scar left from that his time with Jill, the one from the night that he just dreamed about.

Chuck realises that as he just awakened with a jolt Master Gianni is going to ask…

“What’s wrong?” yes that.

“Nothing; I just had a bad dream.”

“About what?”

He had known his Master wouldn’t let it go, that he would have to talk about it, and he is okay with that now; and so the aftercare continues. Chuck recognises this is why he knows that this relationship is different; this is why Master Gianni is the Dom he wants, and needs, to belong to. This is what he never got from Jill, and only partially got from someone he thought he could trust.

\--

It’s four years, nine months and four days until his 26th birthday.

The second blow never comes. Chuck slowly makes out someone shouting at Jill; a man’s voice, he knows that voice. A door slams and then the man is talking to him.

“Don’t worry buddy; I’ve got you.”

It’s Bryce.

Bryce stopped her.

He unties the rope binding his hands together; washes his face with a damp cloth, removing the snot and the tracks of his tears. Bryce leads him over to the small bed in the other corner of the room and has him lie on his stomach.  
As he soothes his back and ass with lotion he talks quietly into ear, “If you don’t do something about getting out of this relationship; I’ll do it for you.”


	3. Serving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck serves his Master and remembers serving Jill.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This has not been proof-read.

It’s four days until his 26th birthday, and two days until his collaring.

Chuck places the plate on the table next to the others in front of his Master; a selection of cold meats and cheeses, a basket of granary and multi-grain rolls, and a selection of sliced fresh fruits. Apples, grapes, strawberries, blueberries and kiwi fruit. He picked up the pitcher of fruit juice and poured the grapefruit and orange mixture into a glass, placing it beside Master Gianni.

Taking a half-step back Chuck knelt at his Masters’ side; head slightly bowed causing his unruly hair to fall slightly forward and hands clasped at his back resting just above his ass.  
Master Gianni takes one of the strawberries in his fingers and feeds it to Chuck; sliding his hand down to his chest, lightly brushing the short hairs covering his chest and casually teasing one of Chucks nipples.

“Well-done; you’re such a good boy, you serve me so well.”

“Thank you Master.”

As Master Gianni eats the breakfast Chuck served him he constantly feeds him as much of the food and juice as he eats and drinks himself; continually stroking and petting Chuck in appreciation. Chuck can’t help but become aroused by the attention, can’t help but think that this is how he should feel in submission to his Dom; and that this wasn’t how it was last time he gave a Dom his servitude.

\--

It’s four years, seven months and four days until his 26th birthday.

He wants to make tonight special for her; things have been a little rocky between them since Bryce interrupted the session before the holidays; yes he can call it a session, things got out of hand sure, but it was a session. Jill hasn’t been like that since; actually she has hardly played with him at all, but he is still her sub. She makes sure he knows that.

He places the pale pink rose into the vase and sets it in the centre of the table in front of the place setting he’s laid out. He has two candles, in the new holders, either side of the vase; the wax has a low melting point just in case she may have another use for them. The lasagne is cooked; okay It’s store bought but he had classes today, and he needs to maintain his high grades, Jill keeps reminding him of that and punishes any slip; so he didn’t have time to make it from scratch by the time he got back, and using the store bought gave him the time to tidy up their rooms as she instructed.

She should be finished in the bath he prepared for her, she’s taking a little longer than he thought she would, ok more than a little.

Jill emerges from the bedroom, “That water was too hot; you should know how I like my bath by now.”

“Sorry, I thought…” he doesn’t get to finish as Jill talks over him.

“What’s for dinner?”

“I’ve cooked lasagne, It’s in the oven keeping warm; It’s ready now.”

Chuck takes the dish out and places it on the table in front of her.

“You can’t even cook store bought pasta without it being burned. Useless.”

“Sorry…”

Jill snorts as she rises from the table, “You don’t seriously expect me to eat that!” She heads back to the bedroom and is putting her jacket on as she returns, “I’ll be back after I’ve eaten something decent.”

“You can tidy up this mess,” she states waving her hand carelessly in the direction of the table, “after you’ve eaten that slop.”

“Sorry, I just wanted to try and do something nice for you, it’s February 14th”.

The door slams closed behind her leaving Chuck alone and wondering why he keeps getting it so wrong.

\--

It’s four days until his 26th birthday, and two days until his collaring.

Master Gianni is talking to him as he places another piece of cheese and bread roll; he needs to stop letting his mind wander and concentrate on his Master, has he missed anything? Chuck knows he now has that confused look on his face where his eyebrows have wrinkles between them and are trying to meet in the middle.

“You haven’t told her have you?” his Master sighs in clear disappointment.

“Have you told her anything? Does she know you were going to the D/s centre for counselling? Does she know you’re taking classes to get the additional credits you need for your degree? Does she even know you’re in a new D/s relationship, let alone entering a contract and being collared?”

Chuck can feel the blush rise up across his chest, neck and cheeks.

“Chuck, you’ve told me all about your sister and her sub Devon; about your best friend Morgan and how you went to the centre for D/s profiling together for support on your seventeenth birthdays; about Stanford and Jill and Bryce, and how your family and friends were there to support you.”

“I know how much your family and friends love you and care for you, but in two days you and I are signing a contract to bind us together, you are accepting my collar and showing your submission to me in front of witnesses. Your sister, your friends, should know about me before that happens; they should know that they can trust me to care for you, support you and protect you at least as much as they do.”

Chuck raises his head and look into his Masters eyes; he sees how much his Master cares for him and knows he should have trusted his sister and Morgan to see that too. He feels the tears roll down from his eyes, a mix of his happiness at the affection from Master Gianni and sadness at his own insecurities and foolishness. His Master swipes his thumb across his cheek to wipe them away, and then wrap his arms around him pulling him onto his lap. Chuck buries his face in the curve of his Masters neck.

“Sorry Master.”

“I know, but you have to tell your sister today.”


	4. Telling Ellie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck tells Ellie and Devon about Master Gianni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the other chapters this has not been proof read

It’s three and a half days until his 26th birthday, and one and a half days until his collaring.

Chuck is pacing back and forth in Ellie’s apartment. Ellie is sitting on the couch watching him expectantly. Devon is out for a run. Chuck thought this would be a good time to start, before they sat down to eat, because he honestly doesn’t think he could eat beforehand and then Ellie would just start worrying that something was wrong. He knows when she gets that look on her face, like she is now. Oh.

“Chuck sit, tell me what’s wrong”; it’s Ellie’s commanding voice.

“There’s nothing wrong”, his voice rising a few octaves as he sits on the chair opposite; she hasn’t used that voice on him for a while. It’s quite hard, not like Master Gianni’s; he always thinks of that being more Obi-Wan Kenobi in a _these are not the droids you’re looking for_ kind of way. Way to get off-track Chuck.

Ellie is staring at him, waiting.

“There’s nothing wrong sis, everything is really good, really good.”

“So…” her gentle enquiry for him to continue.

Okay Chuck, deep breath then go for it.

“So, about nine months I started going back to the centre and talking to other subs and some Doms, about Jill and everything, then about six months ago I started talking to this one Dom in particular and then I’ve sort of being seeing them on a regular basis, and I’ve started taking some night classes to get the credits I need for my degree, and I’ve been submitting to the Dom I mentioned.”

And breathe, remember to breathe Chuck. Ellie is smiling, practically beaming at him.

“That’s great news Chuck; I knew you were more like your old self lately, why didn’t you tell us before? What’s she like, Morgan didn’t introduces you to her did he?” There’s that small frown as she mentions Morgan.

“What? No! Morgan doesn’t even know I’m seeing anyone; and I’m glad you’re happy for me. After Jill and Stanford I wasn’t sure.”

“Chuck, of course I’m happy for you. I just want you to be happy and fulfilled, and to take care of yourself and your needs as well as your Doms.”

“Thanks, sis; there are just a couple of things I should mention…”

“What?”

“My Dom is not a her, he’s a him; and the day after tomorrow I’m being collared by him; and he’s not just a Dom he’s a Master.”

Devon enters from his run as Ellie’s commanding voice returns with “WHAT?”

So Chuck starts again as Devon kneels beside Ellie.

“So…” Chuck begins but is interrupted as Ellie makes it clear she wants details.

“So,” Chuck restarts again, “about nine months ago I started going back to the centre; attending some of the programs they run, specifically some for subs that were in abusive D/s relationships.” His voice quieting as he finally says what he’d only been able to acknowledge in his head before. He doesn’t realise quite how long he had been quite until he felt a hand on his knee; he looked up to see Devon leaning toward him and his hand on his knee.

“It’s okay bro, take your time.”

Chuck gave a slight smile, “first time I have said it aloud, I was in an _abusive_ relationship.”

“So, I’ve been going to the meetings at the centre about two or three times a week; Morgan was the only person I told about this; I didn’t want to make a big deal about it; I just wanted to start working through things. I had finally been able to admit to myself that while at the start I was sure what I had with Jill was what I wanted, at the end I wasn’t happy. Anyway, I was attending the meetings, talking with the group about Jill and Stanford, and I started going along to the informal social events too.”

“Now to the parts that Morgan doesn’t know about. One night about a couple of months after I started going I get talking to this Dom and we go back to her place and, well, things just don’t work out. She was real nice and doesn’t force anything, but I just don’t feel comfortable subbing to her.”

“About a month later I get talking to this other Dom, and all we do over the next few weeks is talk and I do feel comfortable around them. I get to know them and they get to know me, know about Jill, Stanford and everything that happened. One night we talk about me submitting to them, discuss what will happen, make sure we both know my safe words; seriously I had never thought about submitting to a guy before, but I really feel safe with him.”

“I started seeing him on a regular basis, sometimes just talking. He convinced me to look into night classes to complete the credits for my degree. A few weeks back Master Gianni asked if I wanted to contract with him. I said yes; I wanted a long-term contract, but Master insisted on six month checkpoints for renegotiations, since it is my first long-term relationship since Jill, my first collaring, and my first relationship with a male Dom, and a Master. The collaring ceremony is the day after tomorrow, two days before my birthday.”

“Bro, does this mean that Jill turned you gay?” Devon asks and is startled by Ellie hitting the back of his head with her palm and scowling at him.

“No, I don’t think she turned me gay; maybe I was always bi and never gave myself the chance to find out and explore it.”

Ellie is still happy for him, just shocked that she’s only finding out about the collaring less than two days before the event; but she does want to see the contract before he signs it. And there is the fact that she is happy that she is the first person he told, before even Morgan.


	5. Collaring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chuck is collared by Master Gianni

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapters this has not been proof-read.  
> I used the site KLV Klingon/Standard Vocabulary (https://sites.google.com/a/klingonword.org/klv/klv-klingon-standard-vocabulary) for the translation of 'obedient slave'

It’s two days until his 26th birthday.

Chuck is pacing back and forth across the small annex room in the D/s centre. He and Master Gianni, now officially his Master, signed the contract an hour ago. The papers are now lodged with the bureau and it official. He, Chuck Bartowski is Master Gianni di Marco’s submissive. He can’t keep the smile off his face; except when he starts to think of what is still to come.

So he’s striding around the room; his clothes are on the chair next to the bed. He stripped almost as soon as he came into the room. He’s not going to need them when he goes back out to the main area. When he publicly submits to his Master; in front of Devon, Morgan, Anna, and Master Gianni’s ex-wife Amanda, who it turned out was the Dom Chuck went home with the month before he met Master Gianni; and Master Gianni’s friends Evan, and Master Zach, and their subs John and Chris. Chuck has only met Evan, Master Zach, John, Chris and Amanda once before; he’s not sure what is making him anxious most, submitting in front of them or Devon, Morgan and Anna; at least Jeff and Lester aren’t here.

Ellie was on-call and had to leave just after the signing. Chuck’s okay with that; he’s never submitted in public before and was not sure he could do so in front of his sister the first time. Depending on the scene he might _never_ be comfortable subbing in front of his sister.

His Master has told him what he will do. Spanking, paddling, flogging and caning before he fucks him; and then locks the collar around his neck. He is anxious to see the collar, and anxious about the caning for entirely different reasons; he relly does not like the cane. The last person to use a cane on him was Jill. But this is his Master, it won’t be the same; and Master Gianni has told him it will be four strokes of the junior cane. He’ll probably be in subspace before the flogging, and now he’s getting hard just thinking about it. His nerves evaporating at the thought of being used by his Master; and he’s grinning again, he can’t remember ever being so happy.

\--

Master Gianni enters the room; his eyes shining as he takes in the view of his slave, naked and half-hard waiting for him. Chuck gazes at him; with his long dark hair falling over his forehead, dressed in a black leather vest laced up the front, black leather jeans and twenty-hole laced Doc Martin boots. Chuck muses on when hot men in tight fitting black leather became such a turn-on for him. Master Gianni walks up to Chuck and wraps his arms around him, pulling him into a kiss, possessing his mouth.

“You remember your safe words?” he whispers in his ear, nibbling at the lobe; Chuck is completely hard, pushing himself against his Masters leather clad crotch.

“Yes Master, Spawn of Tiamat.” Chuck replies breathlessly, he knows he’s not going to need the phrase; he never really has since Jill; he’s only used it once with Master Gianni, and that was early on during one of their first times together. Chuck needed to know that he would stop, his Master had; and he had understood why Chuck had safe-worded, why he needed to test and build the trust between them.

“Ready?” His Master steps back and looks at him; hunger and desire shining in his green eyes.

“Yes Master, I’m ready.” Chuck bows his head and clasps his hands behind his back; reflecting on the fact his cock is not softening as he follows his Master out to the waiting crowd of friends, where he will submit to him, Chuck wonders ‘do I have an exhibitionist streak or am I just a masochistic submissive?’

Once in the main room Chuck keeps his head bowed, but raises his eyes to look around. There are chairs and sofas placed around the walls, with tables laden with snack foods and drinks; for after. In the centre of the room a metal bar about thirty-six inches in length is hanging by chains from the ceiling with a large ring at either side. Beneath it there is a spreader-bar, and off to one side is a table with various implements on it.

His Master takes him to the centre of the room.

“Do you want to be bound to the rings or hold on to them?”

“Bound Master, please.”

Master Gianni walks to the table and picks up two leather wrist restraints with large D-rings. He fastens them to Chucks’ wrists

“Hold on to each of the rings.”

Hemp rope is passed through the D-ring on the restraint attached to his right wrist and through the ring that Chuck is holding; it is passed through several times and a knot is tied. Master Gianni repeats this with the left side.

“If you need to release this let go of the ring and pull on the rope here.”

The spreader-bar is then attached to Chucks’ ankles; the restraints feel as comfortable as those on his wrists. The wall in front of Chuck is plain white, he realises that he can see some of the others reclining on the seating around the edge of the room. The bar his wrists are tied to starts to rise, until Chuck is spread-eagle and standing on the balls of his feet.

Master Gianni walks in front of him and asks again, “what are your safe words?” He can see his slave is still hard, small beads of sweat clinging to the short hairs on his chest and under his arms; his eyes shining with a need to match his own.

“Spawn of Tiamat, Master.”

Master Gianni walks back around his slave, his left hand caressing his chest; then Chuck realises that his Master has a leather glove on his right as he feels the sting of the first slap.

His ass feels hot and the sting feels sharp as his Master continues to spank him. He is on the edge of his subspace, he can feel the desire to go, but his Master keeps pulling him back, not wanting him to go just yet. Chuck whole body goes ridged from the sudden thwack of the wooden paddle on his already tender ass. His Master doesn’t uses the paddle for as long as he spanked him; at least he doesn’t think he does, he’s trying to hold himself on this side of his subspace and not go over, not yet, his Master asked him to wait.

“You can go now; I’ll bring you back soon, but don’t come until I give permission.”

As he feels the first sting of the flogger across his back Chuck feels himself tumble over the precipice into his subspace, “Oh my God, it’s full of stars”, the warmth spreads out radiating from his back to his fingers and his toes. He feels so good.  
With every stroke Master Gianni is watching his slave, gaging his reaction; his own cock feeling confined as he sees the evidence of pleasure in the wet dripping hardness of his slaves’.

\--

Chuck feels the sudden searing pain as the cane connects with his ass, then hears a scream before he realises it is his voice as another strike of the cane lands on his ass.

“Please Master, please…” Chuck pleads as his feels his Masters cock enter him easily, ‘when did he prepare me?’ ‘Wasn’t that only two strokes of the cane?’

Chuck needs so desperately, his cock is so hard, ‘please Master?”

“Now Chuck, come now”

As he feels his Master biting into his neck Chuck spills out over the floor. Shortly after, he assumes shortly, he feels himself being supported as he is released from the frame. Chuck becomes aware that he is on his knees slouching over resting on his arms.

 **  
_“loblu'taH toy'wI''a'”_   
**

Chuck smiles at his Masters words, raises himself up onto his knees with his back straight and head bowed. He feels the collar fastened around his neck.

“This collar identifies your submission to me; it betokens that you are mine.”

Chuck rises into his Masters arms, his smile beaming across his face as they hug. The guests gather round them offering their congratulations. Chuck is suddenly very hungry; but his Master insists that they clean-up and apply salve to Chucks back and ass first.


	6. Belonging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The events after Chuck is collared by his Master; these lead up to the start of season one episode one of the series.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As with the previous chapters this has not been proof read.

It’s two days until his 26th birthday.

Chuck just submitted to his Master; **_in public; in front of Devon, Morgan and Anna_** ; they saw his Master flog him, **_fuck_** him and they saw Chuck **_come_** , a **_lot_**. He’d be freaking out if he wasn’t in the annex room, lying back against his Master on the bed, wrapped in a cotton bath sheet after a shower where his Master gently washed him, his Masters’ arms wrapped around him holding him close while he nibbles on his neck and earlobe. His Master gave him some chocolate, but didn’t allow him to eat it; he had to let it melt in his mouth. Chuck is finding it difficult not to just eat it. The towel he’s wrapped in is _so soft_ ; just as well as he isn’t looking forward to putting clothes on anytime soon.

“It’s time to lie down and let me treat your back and ass, so we can return to our guests.” His Masters voice vibrates against his ear.

“You just want to get your hands on my naked body again,” Chuck quickly adds, “Master.”

His Master chuckles against his neck, “True, but I can get my hands on your naked body whenever I want my slave.” “ ** _Mine_** ,” is little more than growled against Chucks’ throat. It makes him feel so safe.

Chuck reluctantly rises from his Masters embrace; the towel is unwrapped from around him and he spreads himself out on the bed face down. He feels the soothing coolness of the lotion as his Master applies it to his back and ass; his Masters’ hands caressingly gliding down over his back and over his ass. He knows his Master is enjoying the sight of the marks he has left on his body, the thought of the marks and his Masters’ touch arousing Chuck and bring him to hardness again; Chuck wants to see them too, and his collar, he hasn’t seen his collar yet.

“My needy, wanton slave” his Master voice thick with his own desire.

“Only for you Master” Chuck can barely declare from his own arousal.

“No time, we have guests waiting.” The groan of disappointment hardly escapes Chucks’ lips before he yelps as he feels the sting of a light slap from his Master.

Chuck catches sight of himself in a full length mirror in a corner of the room. He sees the collar for the first time. A steel hinged collar encased in a two inch band of firm black leather. The collar locked in place by screws; the black leather cut away in places to reveal steel below reading: ‘Bagh Daq Daj Pln’. Chuck stands staring at himself in his collar; grinning.

Just above the collar he can see the beginning of a bruise where is Master had bitten him, claiming him. He turns to see his back, red and heated from the flogging; and his ass red and bruised from the spanking and paddling, with four red angry welts rising in straight parallel lines from the cane.

At the look of confusion from Chuck, Master Gianni clarifies “I thought it best to land the first two while you were deep in your subspace, the sting seemed to help bring you back.”

\--

Later Chuck is sitting on one of the sofas; he’s eating some food, they didn’t get cheese puffs, while chatting with Devon and Morgan; running one finger over the collar. Morgan is staring at his collar.

“What is it buddy?” Chuck asks taking a mouthful of pizza.

“I’m trying to make out the inscription.”

“It reads ‘Bagh Daq Daj Pln’”

“Wait, it says what?” Devon asks as Morgan grins, “Cool”

Turning to Devon Chuck explains, “It’s Klingon for ‘Bound to his Master’; Master is so into Star Trek, and he knew that I knew Klingon.”

“So, earlier, just before he put the collar on you?” asks Devon looking confused.

Chuck smiles at the memory, “Obedient slave in Klingon.”

“That is so cool my friend, your Master is one of us,” Morgan sighs as he gazes across the room to Anna talking with Master Zach.

\--

As they are preparing to leave Devon and Morgan are helping Chuck collect the last of their own gear from the annex room while Master Gianni talking with Evan and Master Zach.

John enters grinningly asking, “So, your subspace is a monolith filled with stars?”

“What?”

“Earlier, when you were being flogged you said something about stars?” asks Devon looking confused.

“Yeah, buddy, why did you go all Dave Bowman?” Morgan adds.

“What? When? I never mentioned stars or 2001.”

“When you went to subspace / were getting flogged” Morgan and Devon both explain.

“I never talk in subspace,” retorts a confused looking Chuck, “at least not that I remember.”

“It wasn’t said in 2001, it was in the book but not the movie; however it was retro-fitted into 2010.”

Chuck and Morgan turn in surprise to face John.

Devon slaps his palm against his forward exclaiming, “No, another geek sub.”

\--

It’s his 26th birthday.

Chucks’ Master is in Washington on business; his sister has thrown him a party at her apartment. The only people that Chuck knows there are Ellie, Devon and Morgan. He wishes his Master was here.

Chuck is being good and mingling among Ellie and Devon’s friends, Ellie insisted; and enjoys their admiring of his collar. But he misses his Master and just wants to hide in his old room on his old bed. Most of his stuff is still there including his computer. His Master said they would go through all his belongs and decide what he needed to take when his Master gets back from his trip.

After the party Chuck and Morgan are in his old room playing CoD3 on his Xbox; Chuck is on his old bed while Morgan is sitting on the chair by Chucks’ computer. Chuck can’t help but wish he was with his Master where he belongs; he finally knows where he belongs and who he belongs with; the thoughts leave him contented, happier than he has ever been.

“So,” Morgan begins, “when your Master is, you know, taking you, does that hurt, cause I have to say buddy, at your collaring he looked huge…”

Chuck stares at Morgan horrified, eyes wide, “We are **not** having that conversation, **not now, not ever** ; I can’t believe you’d ask that,” Chuck turns his attention back to the game, “do I ask about your sex life?”

Morgan’s quiet reply, “What sex life”, is drowned out by the ping from Chucks’ computer.

“Wow, blast from the past; Bryce remembered your birthday dude.”

Chuck looks over to Morgan, “What?”

“You know, Bryce; guy that got you kicked out school, that guy.”

Chuck heads over to the computer, “Yeah Morgan I think I remember Bryce.”

Morgan pauses the game, “Well what have you got here?”

Chuck opens the email; it contains an attachment ‘standford.zrk’.

“What is it?”

Chuck opens the file, “Zork, you remember the old text based video game? Well Bryce and I wrote our own version back at Stanford.”

“Wow, you guys were really cool.”

“If I could only remember what was in my heroes’ satchel.”

At the quizzical look from Morgan Chuck adds, “The weapons that I would use to kill the terrible troll; and you’re going home.”

“Is it that time?”

“It’s that time buddy, pedal safe.”

As Morgan leaves Chuck types at the screen prompt ‘attack troll with nasty knife’. As flashes of images appear on the screen Chuck can’t remove his gaze from the screen. As hours pass he remains staring at the millions of pictures passing over the screen.

As the last image disappears, and the screen fades to black, he falls back onto the floor unconscious.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think I have the difference between Clarkes' book and Kubricks' film correct.
> 
> The Klingon phrases I used klingonword.org/klv/klv-klingon-standard-vocabulary to translate.
> 
> The final part is a reworking of the first 8 mins of the first episode. I may or may not rework episodes from the series into this AU.
> 
> In this AU BDSM relationships are the norm; everyone on or around their 17th birthday will have an appointment at a D/s Centre for D/s profiling. There are D/s centres in every major city around the world. Everyone is rated on a 0-8 scale:  
> 0 : slave  
> 1-3 : submissive  
> 4 : switch  
> 5-7 : Dominant  
> 8 : Master


End file.
